Gypsy
by LadyCinnia
Summary: I live in an old gypsy caravan and work at a faire with my family. It might look like a normal faire to you but take a peek behindthe scenes to see all the secrets of my family and life. Rated M for violence and language. B/J E/A Em/Rs Cs/Es P/Ch
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey readers! Long time no type! Sorry i havent updated my stories, I'm currently rewriting my stories and I will only post new chapters online for this story, Gypsy and Seattle Nightmare. So I took down the chapter of this i had up and fixed it and wrote chapter 2.**

**Hope you enjoy! Review please so i can get feedback. Be honest and original but dont be a bitch please.**

**-Cinnia**

* * *

_Inhale_. _Exhale_. Have you ever lain in your bed, warm and perfectly happy with sun seeping in through your closed eyes? _Inhale_. It was heaven. I pulled the covers up to my chin in hopes of staying asleep and warm.

"Bella Swan! Get your ass up! If I have to get up this early then so do you! We got to get going!" That was the unmistakable gruff of my brothers voice before he had his coffee.

I groaned and opened my eyes. Shit we were opening today. I sleepily stumbled out of bed and ran into my wall on the other side of the small room. You see I lived in an old gypsy caravan, I didn't have much in it but I manage to trip over it all. And for those of you who never seen one, Google it. I know its small but it is mine. I worked with my family in a carnival. Or was it more of a Renaissance faire? I guess it was a carnival but it was also a Renaissance faire. I'm pretty sure having a Ferris wheel makes us a fair. And we got knights and the whole package, so we also classify as a Rein. Faire. I pulled on 'normal' clothes and darted for the 'park shelter' for the food I knew would be there. We, and by we, I meant the veterans, got up at 5 AM. There were 30 of us 'veterans' and we are different but not in the way you are thinking. We not only have physical markers that separate from the rest of the population, our eyes are freaky, but we have these 'powers.' Anyone who has the 'weird eyes' could do things normal people couldn't. For example my eyes irises are mainly brown with a green rim, a red ring and white ring in them. And I was born with them like this. People don't believe me but whatever floats their boat. I shuffled my toward the park shelter for coffee. I had to stand in line with the rest of my family to get a mug full of coffee. And when you wake up at five in the morning you need coffee. I nursed the mug as I leaned up against one of the wood pillars and observed the others. Everyone was eating slowly, like reptiles in the morning that were slowly starting their day. The only one to be happy this early in the damn morning was always happy, Ann. She spoke as if she was singing, downright chirpy if you ask me. Because of that I call her Tweety from time to time as a joke.

"Bella! There you are! I had to push that slug of your brother half way to your caravan for him to go get you up!" Ann walked over and gave me a plate of food. Oh... I forgot that, food.

Said slug was nodding off over a plate of eggs and the fact that she said she 'pushed him' was hilarious. Trevor was huge, hulking and tall. Ann was small and leaner, a total opposite of Trev. Ann couldn't even drag me anywhere if she wanted to and I was average sized. Ann is 5'1 and 100 pounds soaking wet. Ann has light blonde hair with the normal-est eyes outta all of us, gray with only a band of gold in them. Trevor is 6'5 and near 240 pounds of muscle. He had dark brown hair that we both got from our mother but his eyes were opposite of mine. One eye was green with yellow and red streaks the other was brown with blue streaks. Like I said earlier we had 'freaky eyes'. The only connecting thing to the others odd eyes is that red, orange or yellow were involved somewhere, somehow.

"Bella, your newbie is meeting you at six AM at the main gate." I sighed, I hated working with new people, they got the idea in their head that it would be easy to work here and then they end up bitching all summer.

"Will this one be any good?" Now for those you who are observant I just asked a future tense question. Ann's gift is a bit of a cliché.

She works at a carnival and guess what are at carnivals? Fortune tellers. Go to any carnival and you usually run into one, 90 percent of the time fake. But she really gets glimpses of the future and sometimes it always ends up happening. A physic at a carnival, totally cliché but she fits in. She gets to use her gift at work and get paid for it. I could only wish that mine was as useful as the others. I sat at a table and finished eating the breakfast she brought me, scrambled eggs with bacon. I sighed, I hated thinking about my gift. It got me all moody, like slug (AKA my brother) everyone else's gift was useful and good. Mine, not so much. Nothing about it was good. I took people's choices away, I could command anyone to do whatever I wanted and they had no choice but to do it. It is a great gift to have as a kid by the way. I got to throwing tantrums and get things, even though that didn't happen often with me. I grew to hate seeing the panic in their eyes as they obeyed, so now I only used it when I felt it was absolutely necessary. It was useless at work, I couldn't use it at the fair, and I definitely could not use it in public. If it got out that someone could do what I could, I'd be running from military folk.

I got up and stretched along my way to the trash, today was just starting and I already felt like diving back into bed. I groaned as I shuffled back to my caravan for proper shoes, I only had on slippers. I suck on sneakers, no socks I would be changing again later, and headed out to the makeshift corrals. We used horses, yes even me, and we knew they couldn't wander off but we had to keep them penned up. I owned a black and white paint mare named Moonshine, (yes I know) and a blue roan gelding named Cyclone. Those two were inseparable, not that I want to separate them. When they saw me at the fence they nickered and followed me along the fence line all the way to the gate. I let them out and made sure the other horses were still huddled in a mass of bodies, now was not the time for an impromptu jail break.

I trained my horses well trained so all I had to do was tap Cyclone's forearm so he 'bowed' to me. I swung my leg over. See how easy it was to get on this way? He quickly stood up and shook his mane. I used my knees to get him to pivot and head towards the main gate. Moonshine followed without command as we went to the gate to pick up the newbie that'd be shadowing me and filling in positions. I was the spackle of this carnival and faire and the newbie would be my sidekick. I filled in any position I wanted and needed to fill in, I even did extra acts. But i usually did belly dancing or horse tricks on Cyclone.

I slouched and relaxed on Cyclone but paid attention, he does stupid things if he knew I wasn't paying attention. He's an attention whore. If I'm near and not paying attention he'll bite, if I'm riding him and not focusing, I'll get bucked off and if he can get away with it he'll try to do both. Moonshine on the other hand, is a sweetheart. On my way to the gate I noticed that the fair was set up weird, and if you took the wrong turn you could easily end up of the other side. Why they have it set up weird I'm not sure, maybe for people to get lost on purpose? Focus Bella, focus. Go to the main gate; get the newbie, _Moonshine eating..._

"Moonshine! No grazing, keep up! You'll get your breakfast soon pretty girl." She huffed and kept her head hung low, waiting for me to look away so she could get another bite.

Cyclone's muscles bunched and I tapped his withers, warning him. He tossed his head defiantly but didn't buck. Thank God. I got to the gate and on the outside of it was a teenager about 17ish, blonde haired, green eyed and athletic. Not too bad, but she _was_ texting. She looked up when we came closer and smiled, she wasn't looking at me but at Moon. So she liked horses? That's good, real good.

"You Bella?" She smiled and cocked her head toward me but didn't look at me, still looking at Moon.

"Yeah. Mind introducing yourself? They never did tell me your name."

"It's Carrie."

"You can ride a horse, can't you?"

She walked over and looked over Moon. I grabbed Cyclone's mane and yanked just as he was about to take a bite out of her shoulder.

"Don't ever, _ever,_ turn your back to this horse, he will chew you up and spit you out. Rub her foreleg," I pointed the foreleg.

She did and Moonshine did the same thing Cyclone did earlier so she could get on. I urged Cyclone on and he twisted in a little rear and darted back where breakfast was waiting for them. Moonshine did a less enthusiastic turn and gave chase. I loved the feeling right then, running with the cool wind whipping through my hair.

"Isabella! Enough showing off, we got 2 hours until opening!" A man shouted as we rode past him.

I glared at Bruce as we passed him, he's our blacksmith. I rolled my eyes and dismounted Cyclone when we got to the pen and Carrie did the same to Moon. I opened the gate and let them in, they are now in the pen eating their breakfast with the other horses. Walked to my caravan and grabbed the work sheet off my door and wandered over to the costume trailer. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Carrie was following. I flipped through the pages and looked for openings first.

"How opposed are you to kids?"

"Kids? I love them, why?"

"Knights at jousting need a princess to impress. Also for kids to take pictures with. I'm giving you an easy job today, since it is your first day_."…and because I didn't feel like dealing with snotty kids today... or their parents…_

Sometimes I liked having newbies; I could give them jobs I didn't want.

"Oh okay."

"I'll tell you the ground rules, while get you suited up and then I will hand you off to my brother, Trevor, outside. He'll help you."

"Does he joust?"

"Yeah, he's our best rider outside of me."

I led her to a dressing stall and threw a princess costume over the door.

"Ok ground rules, no stealing, no cussing, and no disappearing. Leave only on breaks and listen to the veterans. They are the ones with weird colored eyes. Don't wear makeup unless you're doing certain jobs, I'll tell you when you will need it. You will have to ride a horse and when you go, ride sidesaddle or at least fake it and lunch is at noon for you. You'll switch off later and help me at two o'clock. Princess will be at the gates waving to all her adoring fans, fair opens at seven and you are helping me towards closing. Oh and always be in character, you never know if a commoner will see you."

"I got it."

"Welcome to the faire."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! Heres chapter 2 for you! Hope you get the end part ;)**

**-Cinn**

* * *

The door to the dressing room opened slowly, and a Carrie in a full Renaissance dress stepped out. My brother was going to have a hard time keeping his hands off this one, she was beautiful. Her straight blonde hair added to the beauty of the dress. It was pure white, the typical color for a princess, with gold stitching. Its full length with long sleeves that gradually get bigger, I know that there is a proper name for the type of sleeve but I didn't care to recall the word. I handed her a silver colored metal crown, it was intricate and looked like vines woven with metal flowers and gems. It wasn't real but it looked the part.

"All hail Princess Cassandra. We can't call you Carrie for obvious reasons, so we'll have to use your full name."

"Sure…"

She walked closer to the giant mirror that the girls use to put their make up on. She touched her face and turned her head a bit, not believing that this was her.

"It's you alright, now talk sweetly, head up but don't look like a bitch. You got to be friendly and approachable for the kids."

"Right." Determined she followed me out to see five knights out waiting for her with an almost white horse saddled for her. (The horse had a black muzzle.)

My brother was holding the reins and bowed when she approached. But before he could do much more I saw a familiar look in his eyes. I know most people don't believe in soul mates and don't you scoff. I swear my family has a knack for finding them and I knew that when we did there was no one else for us. When you find the one it is a done deal. Good, now my playboy brother will settle down. She stopped to take in the sight of five knights in full armor on battle horses. The knights on horseback make a fish with their right hand and crossed it against their chest, putting their fist on their hearts, a bow from horse back. Like a pro she curtsied back and gently took my brother's hand as he helped her get on the horse. Once she was side saddled he gave her the reins and I helped move her skirts to hide her legs. The horse was beautiful and familiar. A sweet almost pure white mare named Delilah. Her tack was a polished black and delicate, a stark contrast but beautiful none the less… Trevor kissed the back of her hand, the flirt, and got on his horse. He rode in front with Cassandra in the middle, two next to her with two long banners with a crest on it and the last two knights rode behind her. A nice 'guard.'

She was in good hands.

I went back to my caravan and dressed in black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. Summer in Seattle, WA wasn't what I was used to, which was summer in Arizona. I would be on horseback as a guard until more people came in and I could start with my show, horse tricks with Cyclone. I went to get Cyclone's tack. I wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed but this was my job and whether or not I wanted it to, the day would go on. I swung into the saddle and followed the path I knew would lead me to Ann's booth. I got a weird vibe from her this morning and I wanted to see what was up.

Of course she knew I was coming and smiled innocently as soon as I saw her. She has a good booth, one of the best looking ones anyways.

"What are you planning this time Tweety?"

"First of all Tweety is a boy, second I am not a bird, third nothing."

"I'm calling bullshit Ann."

"I can't tell you Bella, you know that. If you knew the future you might alter it and that leads to bad things."

She said that constantly, I understood, I really did but it still got on my nerves. I turned Cyclone away and went to the jousting stands. Teenagers liked to vandalize it. And yes, I know I'm a 'teenager' at 18 but I didn't act my age. People in my family tend to mature faster than other families. I noticed people wandering closer to the stands and settling in, good. We give out flyers of all the events and times to inform people and lately I've been noticing how well it is working. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of color but it disappears before I get a lock on it. I turned Cyclone in that direction to investigate. The flash of color was near the tree line so it might have been an animal, if animals wear red and blue... A ghost? Or was it my mind messing with me? Unsatisfied I left the area and rode back to the stands just as the Princess and her entourage came. Oh shit I forgot to tell her about the lady maids didn't I? I did. She had 2 girls on horse following her that would help; it also 'authenticated' the whole thing. Shit I knew I forgot to tell her something. The stands quickly filled at the prospect of "hot men knocking each other around" I swear to god that's what I heard, from a woman that had to be at least 50.

"Hey sis, you gunna watch me?" Trevor rode up all decked out for jousting.

"You going to try and impress Carrie?" I cocked an eyebrow, I already knew the answer but it's polite to ask, right?

"I aim to _please_ little sis." He wiggled both of his eye brows. _Pig_.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and turned Cyclone so I could see the ring.

"Introducing the Green Knight!" The announcer announced my brother's colors and the crowd went nuts.

Holy shit they were like _rabid fan girls_ I swear. A 'squire' opened the gate to the arena and my brother charged his steed in, sword raised. After a lap he moved to the green section. After the four colors, green, red, blue, black, were called the announcer paired the main knights off other 'challenging' knights from 'other kingdoms.' I snorted at the ridiculousness of it all but the crowed gobbled the story down.

"And introducing Princess Cassandra!"

The noise earlier was _nothing_ compared to when Cassandra came out.

"Quiet for the Princess!" Bellowed the fat announcer.

The rabid crowd obeyed, the knights raised their swords and pointed them in the direction of the princess.

"_Huzzah_!" The four knights shout in unison

Three of the knights leave and the Black Knight remains on the field when an 'enemy' knight is led into the arena the crowd boos. Here at the fair we do _real_ jousting, nothing faked or rehearsed about the jousting and occasional sword fighting. Because of that we get a lot of trained knights wanting to do real jousting. We even had classes here for people wanting to be a knight.

Towards the end of the jousting I felt like someone was staring at me, usually I ignore it because people stare at me all the time but this felt _different_. I scanned the crowd for anyone staring at me and saw it. The sensation went away but I found the only person whose eyes weren't on the jousting. She had her head down and she is exiting the stands. She is small, about the size of Ann, though her hair is black in a pixie cut. Once she gets out of the stands she puts on sunglasses, and might I tell you it is cloudy outside, so there's no reason for sunglasses. She turns to me, smiles at me, and then _waves at me_.

Who the _fuck_ is this person?

"Sis you alright? You looked like you've seen a ghost." Trevor teased.

And for the record, I can't see ghosts, my cousin Trinity can.

"Someone smiled and waved at me." I choked out.

"So what, your pretty Bella, a guy with smile at you."

"That's not it, she…there…it… something was off about the whole thing Trev." I had a hard time piecing together the words that would get him to understand.

"Wait, so she did what?" He stiffened, people, unless it was our one, tended to avoid us like the plague.

"She _stared_ at me until I looked, _smiled_ and _waved_ at me."

"Shit."  
"My thoughts exactly."


End file.
